


Lemon Bite

by SpellboundWolf



Category: Game Grumps, egoraptor - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Dom, After Hours, Aftercare, Biting, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Embrace, Established Relationship, Evening, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gamers, Gentle Dom, Grump Office, Grump Space, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Office Sex, Partial Nudity, Passionate, Pet Names, Pink condom, Pre established relationship, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex at work, Sex with the Boss, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Skirts, Swearing, Table Sex, Teasing, bent over, clitoris stimulation, romantic, strong hands, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellboundWolf/pseuds/SpellboundWolf
Summary: You both knew you shouldn't be there, especially having sex, but you did it for Arin. One of the secret fantasies he'd told you about was fucking in the Grumps' Office.





	Lemon Bite

Written & edited by Ness Wolfess  
Start 8/9/2016  
Finished 9/21/2016  
28  
(y/n) = your name  
(e/c) = eye color  
(h/c) = hair color

Arin grabbed hold on your hips in his strong hands & hoisted you up, onto the edge of the Grumps' meeting table. You placed your own on his shoulders & leaned in to meet him in a heated kiss. He moaned low in his throat, cheeks pink with a blush as he ran his fingers all along your body, grabbing & stroking the soft skin as you made out. You let out a playful growl & bit down on his lower lip. He gasped at the mild pain & his right hand shot up, under the fabric of the skirt you wore.  
“Ah! Damn, (y/n)!” He huffed against your mouth & pulled away once you had released him. The 2 of you gazed into each others eyes while his fingers begun caressed the center of your crotch. You breathed shakily in your excitement then let out a short, startled moan when Arin's fingertips slid past the outer folds & pressed firmly against your clit.  
“Oh, did you like that?” He teased with a sly grin. Your face, full of blush as well rocked your hips into his touch as an answer. It was after-hours at the Grump Space. All the lights were off, only faint sunset rays lighting up your surroundings. You both knew you shouldn't be there, especially having sex, but you did it for Arin. One of the secret fantasies he'd told you about was having sex right here. The thrill of fucking in a place normally reserved for work was one of the things that got him off, so you had worn a skirt instead of pants that day just for this special occasion. Arin wiggled his eyebrows slightly as his thumb pressed harder into your most-sensitive spot & massaged in tight circles. You shut your eyes & squeezed his shoulders, a steady moan flowing from your lips.  
“Ah, ooohhhh! Arin!” You cried & he chuckled, leaning in to give your neck some tender kisses. After a while, Arin drew himself away & your eyes fluttered open. You were met with the sight of your boyfriend licking moisture from his fingers, the other hand reaching into the back pocket of his jeans. You watched as he flipped open his wallet & withdrew a pink, wrapped condom from one of the slots. You giggled a bit when the animator winked & stepped back.  
“Show me that ass, sweety. The real fun starts now.” Arin ordered & you slid off the surface, only to turn your back on him. With a sigh, you leaned your upper body against the Grumps' meeting table & waited excitedly. You would have loved to watch Arin withdraw his stiff dick & help him with the condom, but tonight was about him having control. After a moment, Arin's hands touched your thighs. They slid the hem of your skirt up & over your ass, then drew down your panties with a groan at the arousing sight. You trembled in anticipation as Arin parted your legs. Finally, you felt the smooth head of his dick at your entrance. Arin hummed to himself as he teased your lips, running it up & down slowly as he enjoyed the intense warmth. You had to bite down on the base of your pointer finger to keep from making too much noise.  
“That's a good girl, (y/n). The Raptor is gonna give you what you want.” He said & started to slide into you. You let out a combination of sigh & moan as he did. Arin took his time to savor the moment.  
“Haa, oh Arin.” You groaned as your hips connected, feeling his weight on you. Arin leaned onto his hands & hovered over you to speak into your right ear.  
“Mmmm, fuck you feel outstanding.” He whispered warmly & began to move his hips. Right away, you let out another moan, this one much louder. Arin panted in soft breaths against you (h/c) locks as he went, opening with steady, shallow thrusts. You lifted your head slightly, hands curling up into fists as your boyfriend began making love to you. Your eyes wandered around the darkening room, flashes of memories you had there with your friends playing in your mind. Tomorrow, you would never be able to look at this area the same way again & it made you feel even more aroused. You shouted in surprise when Arin made a especially sharp thrust. He chuckled again & kissed the back of your head while squeezing your waist lovingly in his broad hands.  
“Oh? Did you like that, (y/n)?” He asked & you nodded hard. You looked over your shoulder & let out a shaky breath.  
“Y-yes! Again, please!” You begged & Arin smiled, those enchanting brown eyes half-lidded in pleasure.  
“You got it, sweetheart.” He purred & jolted his hips forward again just as roughly. You laid yourself back down on the table's smooth surface & let yourself get lost in the pleasure. Even though Arin had you against a hard piece of furniture, he made sure not to crush your pelvis into it. His grip was powerful, yet cautious as to not leave bruises. That's what you loved most about Arin Hanson, he was gentle. Your eyes closed, mouth agape as your voice continued to release happy moans. You could hear Arin just above you, panting & groaning softly. After a while, he laid against your back & encircled your chest with his arms. You smiled & reached back to grab onto him. The animator buried his face in your lovely, (h/c) locks as his thrusts became quicker & more intense. With the raised pleasure, your pussy began to squeeze down on your lover, earning louder moans from him.  
“Ahh, fuck yeah. Keep doing that. I love how tight you... can get!” Arin praised heatedly against your ear. His right hand migrated under your shirt & found its way to your left breast. You shivered & arched your chest into Arin's touch as he pinched & twisted the sensitive nipple with his fingertips.  
“That's my girl. Mmmm, oh I love you.” He whispered & kissed at the side of your neck again. Arin bit a few times, then licked firmly. His tongue was warm & saliva felt as if it was burning you, but felt amazing at the same time.  
“Ohhh, Arin. Arin!” You replied as he showered you with affection. There could be no greater moment in time than right now. It felt as if it was just the 2 of you in the world & nothing else mattered. Arin switched breasts, now giving the other attention. His whole hand squeezed & massaged, the nipple centered against his palm. Arin whispered dirty things into your ear as his hips moved faster & harder by the second. The temperature between you just seemed to rise more & more with your passionate love-making.  
“Uuuh, fuck yes. Holy shit, (y/n). I d-don't know how much longer I can go.” Arin gasped against your ear & finally stood again. His hips rocked into yours, grip on them tighter than ever as he neared his orgasm. You moaned even louder as your pleasure reached its peak. If anybody else was in the building, they DEFINITELY would have heard by now. As the sun finally set & the glow from the stairwell became the only light source, Arin jerked himself forwards one final time. Both of you came together, the the only thing you could hear was your beloved boyfriend slumping against you on the meeting table out of exhaustion. After about 5 minutes, Arin withdrew his dick from your fatigued entrance with a tired moan & carefully removed & disposed of the condom. Even though his muscled ached, he managed to fix your clothes & escort you over to the large, black couch with 1 arm wrapped around you. You slumped down on the comfy cushions & Arin laid beside you, draping his arm over your waist. You snuggled up to his chest, using his other arm as a pillow & kissed him gently. Arin just lay there, too drowsy to do much else, but still appreciated the affection.  
“Mmm, love you.” He said with a heavy sigh. You smiled & nuzzled noses.  
“I love you, sweetheart. It was a fun way to end a busy day.” You replied & closed your eyes. After a nap, it would be time to head home.

The End


End file.
